My Daughter In Law
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Obsesi yang menggebu-gebu dan jumlah cucu perempuan yang diimpikan. "Pokoknya anak kalian harus lima, empat perempuan dan satu laki-laki."/ "MANA BISA PUNYA ANAK TANPA IKATAN PERNIKAHAN? ITU NAMANYA TIDAK SAH!"/ Warning:inside!


"Pokoknya calon isteri Sasu-chan nanti harus Hinata-chan, titik!" teriak Mikoto seraya menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau egois sekali, Mikoto! Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali kalau Sasuke sudah ku jodohkan sejak kecil dengan anak sulung Hyuuga Hiashi, sahabatku!" bentak Fugaku dengan tatapan tak kalah menantang.

"Rrr...Ayah, Ibu sebetulnya..."

"DIAM ITACHI!" bentak Mikoto dan Fugaku bersamaan, Itachi langsung meringis kearah Sasuke yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, cuek.

"Terserah apa katamu, Mikoto! Anak sulung Hiashi itu akan datang sebentar lagi untuk makan malam, dan kujamin kalau dia lebih cantik dan elegan dibanding Hinata-chan mu itu!"

"Oh, ya? Dan kujamin Hinata-chan lebih imut dan anggun dibanding putri jadi-jadian Hiashi itu!"

"TARUHAN!"

.

.

.

~My Daughter In Law~

By: Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, EYD tidak beraturan, etc...

Genre: Humor, Family

"Don't Like Don't Read!"

I Hope You Like This

Happy Reading!

(\^o^/)

.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

"Mau sampai kapan mereka bertengkar begitu? Bikin kepalaku pusing saja!" keluh Itachi seraya memijit pelipisnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Sebaiknya kita mengungsi dari ruang tamu. Aku tidak mau mengambil konsekuensi terkena peluru nyasar untuk yang kedua kalinya!" gerutu Itachi yang langsung menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa empuk berwarna merah marun, ruang keluarga.

"Tadi aku sudah memperingatimu, Baka-Aniki. Kalau sudah bertengkar, mereka akan terus beragumen tidak jelas dan pasti diakhiri dengan taruhan yang konyol," sahut Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding dengan pose cool-andalannya. Itachi langsung mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak suka.

"Tapi kalau tidak diberitahu, mereka akan terus salah sangka. Masa' mereka tidak menyadari kalau orang yang masing-masing mereka banggakan itu adalah orang yang sama? Otak mereka benar-benar sudah koslet!"

Ting Tong...Ting Tong...

"Itu Hinata-chan!" teriak Mikoto seraya berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja itu putri sulung Hiashi!" teriak Fugaku tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya kedua Uchiha senior itu malah berlomba menuju pintu depan dengan harapan orang yang datang adalah orang yang mereka tunggu.

"Selamat datang, Hina..."

"Bang Toyib, bang toyib~..."

"..."

BRAKKK!

Fugaku langsung membanting pintu depan dengan kencang. Dahinya berkedut-kedut menahan emosi. "Dasar pengamen sialan!"

Mikoto yang masih bengong langsung bertanya pada Fugaku dengan tampang polosnya. "Itu tadi putri sulung Hiashi, ya?"

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN!"

.

.

.

Ting Tong...Ting Tong...

Bel kembali berbunyi, Fugaku yang masih syok terlihat malas beranjak dari sofa empuk-nya. Mikoto yang merasakan feeling bagus langsung berlari dengan semangat menuju pintu depan. Feeling setiap ibu nggak pernah salah, kan?

"Kali ini pasti Hinata-chan!" seru Mikoto riang. Itachi terlihat mengekor dibelakang Mikoto.

"Halo, Hina..."

"Satenya, Bu. Sate~"

"..."

"..."

BRAKKKK!

Kali ini Mikoto yang membanting pintu depan dengan emosi hingga engselnya lepas. Itachi langsung terlonjak kaget dan menatap pintu tak berdaya itu dengan histeris. 'Inget Itachi, mulai sekarang lo harus mau disuruh sama mami Mikoto buat belanja, cuci piring, menyapu, dan lain-lain. Inget, Nak, surga dibawah telapak kaki mami Mikoto, dan api neraka di tangannya. Membuatnya marah, berarti cari mati,' Itachi langsung sweadrop saat pikiran aneh tersebut melintas dikepalanya. "Sepertinya kepalaku juga ikutan koslet." Salahkanlah Pemerintah yang menggebu-gebukan seruan 'Hemat Energi'. Lha? Apa hubungannya?

.

.

.

"Siapa yang datang Itachi?" tanya Fugaku saat melihat Mikoto dan Itachi memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Tukang sate," jawab Itachi pendek.

"Tukang sate?"

"Tukang sate."

"Tukang sate?"

"Tukang sate."

"Itachi."

"Ayah."

"Spongebob!"

Oke, itu nggak lucu. Kembali ke naskah.

Ting Tong...Ting Tong...

Bel kembali berbunyi. Fugaku dan Mikoto terlihat malas menanggapi tamu nggak jelas yang terus-terusan memencet bel dan lebih memilih bersantai di sofa yang empuk.

"Mikoto, buka pintunya!" perintah Fugaku dengan tegas.

"Sasu-chan sayang, tolong buka pintunya!" pinta Mikoto lembut.

"Itachi, buka pintunya!" Sasuke ikutan nyuruh.

"Fugaku, bukain pintu-" Itachi nelen ludah dengan kepaksa saat ngelihat wajah sang-ayah yang persis sama dengan wajah dewa Neptunus saat kehilangan Teddy Bear-nya. 'Sialnya nasibmu, Itachi.'

Ceklek!

"S-selamat malam. Perkenalkan, saya Hinata Hyuuga."

Itachi bengong. Matanya nggak berkedip selama sepersekian detik saat menatap tamu yang ada dihadapannya. "Ahhh, malaikat~"

Tamu yang satu ini beda banget sama tamu-tamu sebelumnya yang norak dan dekil. Yang ini anggun, cantik, manis, seksi, berisi, dan-ahhh...pikiran Itachi makin ngeres.

Sang tamu yang terus diplototin sama Itachi langsung gugup. "Sudah kuduga gaunnya terlalu minim!"

Minim nggak minim sebetulnya nggak ada pengaruhnya sama mata liar Itachi. Ngelihat bentuk tubuh si tamu yang dibalut gaun aja Itachi udah bisa men-sensor lekuk tubuhnya. Tuh, kan? Ngeres lagi.

"Hai, Honey!"

BRUKKK!

Itachi langsung tersungkur jatuh. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung memasang cengiran dengan wajah polos yang penuh dosa. "Makanya, pelihara tuh mata! Punya adik sendiri diembat juga!"

"Ughhh!"

"Ayo masuk, Hinata!"

"I-iya, Sasu-kun."

.

.

.

Mikoto mengelus rambut Fugaku dengan lembut, sedang Fugaku terlihat menikmati belaian sang isteri disela-sela rambutnya. Tidur dipangkuan sang isteri, dibelai, dimanja...ahhh, masa-masa yang indah~.

"Pa, maafin mama, ya? Tadi mama udah teriak-teriak."

"Hn, sudah tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Taruhannya dibatalkan saja, ya?"

"Hn."

"Ibu, Ayah. Ini pacarku, Hinata."

"HINATA-CHAN!" teriak Mikoto riang seraya memeluk Hinata erat.

Hilang sudah masa-masa romantis Fugaku.

"Yes, aku menang taruhan! Hinata-chan datang duluan!"

"Hei, tadi katamu taruhannya dibatalkan!" protes Fugaku.

"Nggak jadi, ah! Hinata-chan kan udah datang!"

Fugaku langsung mengkerut seraya melihat isi dompetnya. 10 ryo...20 ryo...5 ryo...ahh...Fugaku kena Kantung Kering. Apes, apes.

"Ayo ke ruang makan! Makan malamnya sudah siap, lho!" ajak Mikoto seraya menarik Hinata menuju ruang makan. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi masih meratapi nasibnya yang sedang sial-sialnya.

.

.

.

"Kita belum bisa mulai. Anak sulung temanku belum datang," kata Fugaku, memecah keheningan di meja makan. Itachi mau kembali protes tapi, kakinya langsung terkena hadiah manis, tendangan dari sang adik.

Akhirnya suasana kembali sunyi. Fugaku yang berada dimeja paling ujung terlihat santai membaca koran edisi minggu lalu, Mikoto asyik sendiri dengan dentingan garpunya, Sasuke sibuk dengan Ipod-nya. Itachi dengan serbetnya, dan Hinata dengan sendal rumah keluarga Uchiha. Yah, daritadi Hinata kan nunduk. Sepertinya memang lagi mengagumi sendal rumah keluarga Uchiha yang aslinya sendal jepit made in 'Brother Land' dengan merk terkenal, 'Swallow'.

"Hinata, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang keluargamu?" tanya Fugaku yang kembali memecah keheningan di meja makan.

"I-iya, keluargaku keluarga yang sederhana, terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu dan dua orang anak. Saya sendiri anak pertama, sedangkan adik saya bernama Hanabi. Ayah saya sangat suka kebudayaan Jepang sehingga baik rumah maupun dojo, semuanya didesain dengan gaya Jepang asli, dan khusus satu ruangan untuk penyimpanan pedang, di desain dengan gaya arsitektur Jepang di era Tokugawa." cerita Hinata panjang lebar.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Ayahku bekerja sebagai pengusaha restoran Jepang yang cukup terkenal dan Ibuku seorang penyanyi solo." jawab Hinata dengan sedikit bangga.

"Penyanyi? Siapa namanya?"

"Hyuuga Hotaru."

UHUKKK!

Fugaku tersedak kue kering yang tadi dicicipinya. Martabat dan wibawanya langsung turun menjadi minus 6.

"Tidak mungkin! Hyuuga Hotaru itu isteri Hiashi, sahabatku! Tidak mungkin dia ibumu!" bentak Fugaku kembali tegas. Hinata langsung tersenyum maklum.

"Rrr...Paman, Hyuuga Hiashi itu Ayahku. Ayah kandungku," sahut Hinata sedikit gugup.

OH MY GOD!

Mikoto dan Fugaku bengong dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bermacam-macam. Mikoto terlihat kaget sekaligus sedih. Ya, sedih. Kalau Hinata juga putri Hiashi, berarti taruhan dibatalkan yang berarti pula Mikoto tidak dapat uang taruhan. Sedangkan Fugaku masih sedikit Jaim, walau sebetulnya sudah bersorak dalam hati. 'Fyuhh, uangku selamat.' Oke, kali ini timbul pertanyaan. Sejak kapan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha ini jadi mirip dengan Kakuzu si rentenir pasar senen?

"Oh, begitu, ya? Hahaha..." Fugaku tertawa hambar. "Silahkan, ayo, kita makan!"

"T-tapi, Paman! Tamu yang seorang lagi bukannya belum datang?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," Sahut Fugaku berusaha jaim. "Mungkin dia ada disuatu tempat, dan sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan."

Mikoto langsung melotot tajam, sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Kalau begitu, mari makan!"

.

.

.

Acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha akhirnya dimulai dengan hening dan sedikit senggolan disana-sini. Kali ini Sasuke telah membunyikan alarm siaga 1 pada sang kakak yang matanya tidak bisa diam melotot pada wajah cantik sang pacar. Oh, kakak macam apa kau, Itachi?

Setelah makan malam bersama, Fugaku memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang bersama di ruang keluarga.

"Aku lega sekali, Sasuke. Ternyata kau memang tak salah pilih pacar. Dia benar-benar gadis yang anggun dan terhormat," puji Fugaku seraya tersenyum tipis yang berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Siapa, sih yang nggak senang dipuji calon mertua?

Mikoto ikut tersenyum senang. "Ahh, akhirnya ibu punya anak perempuan juga!"

Itachi langsung menghela nafas lega, selega-leganya. 'Masa-masa di neraka berakhir juga...'

"Tapi, Itachi tetap anak perempuan kebanggaan ibu, kok!"

Itachi langsung syok. 'Ini bencana!'

Sasuke langsung tertawa mengejek, Hinata yang berada disampingnya juga terlihat menahan tawa. Oh, hancur sudah harga diri Itachi sebagai cowok.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, Kak Itachi. Kakak sepupuku juga berambut panjang. Menurutku lelaki yang seperti itu malah terlihat tampan dan gagah," hibur Hinata yang terlihat sekali masih menahan tawa.

Itachi langsung berbinar-binar. "Ohhh, terima kasih, Hinata-chan!"

Buaghh! Sasuke melempar bantal sofa tepat diwajah Itachi. "Panggil Hinata-chan dengan sebutan 'Imouto-chan'! Mulai sekarang dia itu calon adikmu Baka-Aniki!"

Itachi patah hati dengan suksesnya.

Oh ya, kapan kalian akan tunangan? Lalu mau menikah bulan berapa?" tanya Mikoto dengan semangat. Hinata kembali tersipu dan menunduk malu.

"M-mungkin, semua itu terserah Sasu-kun. Kalau dia melamar, dengan senang hati kuterima," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Oww, ini lampu hijau buat Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu besok kau harus melamar Hinata-chan, Sasu-chan!" perintah Mikoto seraya menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke yang mau nikah, kok, malah Mikoto yang semangat?

"Uhukkk!" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Semangat Mikoto untuk memiliki anak perempuan yang manis ternyata nggak bisa diremehin. Fugaku jadi merinding saat mengingat kata-kata Mikoto saat malam pertama mereka.

"Anak pertama kita harus perempuan! Ayo, berusaha, Fugaku-kun!"

Ughh, Fugaku kembali mual.

"Oh ya, anak pertama kalian nanti harus perempuan, ya?"

Nah, ini dia yang Fugaku takutkan.

"Kalian harus berusaha! Baca teori-teorinya, pahami caranya, berdoa dulu sebelum mulai, lakukan dengan baik dan benar. Hasilnya nanti pasti anak perempuan!"

Hinata menunduk malu, sedangkan Sasuke sweadrop dengan nistanya. "Kalau memang begitu, kenapa ibu tidak melakukan hal-hal tersebut saat membuatku?"

"Ughhh, Fugaku malas berusaha," gerutu Mikoto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa? Aku sudah berusaha! Kau yang terlalu heboh!" balas Fugaku.

"Aku sudah berusaha melakukan teorinya dengan benar! Kau yang malas membaca teori di halaman 107 buku panduan. Makanya Itachi dan Sasuke jadi cowok!"

"Aku sudah membacanya! Kau yang belum memahami teori di halaman 256!"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Itachi, frustasi. "Kalian sudah gila, ya? Buat apa bertengkar dengan mengatakan kata-kata vulgar seperti itu?"

Mikoto langsung diam sambil menggerutu sedang Fugaku kembali mendecih kesal.

"Sudahlah, lupakan tentang anak perempuan! Kalian mau punya anak berapa?" tanya Mikoto yang kembali semangat.

"Rrr...itu..." Hinata jadi bingung mau menjawab apa. Sebenarnya daritadi Hinata udah mau bilang. 'Bibi, kami kan belum nikah. Tunangan aja belum!' tapi ngelihat wajah polos dan semangat Mikoto, Hinata jadi nggak tega. Betapa mulianya hatimu, Hinata.

"Ibu bagaimana, sih? Kami ini kan belum..." kata-kata Sasuke langsung terpotong dengan teriakan semangat Mikoto.

"Anak kalian harus lima, ya? Empat perempuan satu laki-laki."

"Tidak bisa! Dua anak lebih baik! Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan!" Fugaku ikut buka suara.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya mereka nggak boleh punya anak sebelum aku punya anak! Aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan 'paman'!" Itachi ikutan protes.

"Nggak bisa! Jepang kekurangan penduduk! Lima anak lebih baik!"

"Dua!"

"Memiliki anak dalam usia muda nggak baik buat kesehatan!"

"Pokoknya lima anak!"

"Dua!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh!"

"KYAAA, HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinata dengan wajah merah padam. "P-paman, Bibi, ka...kami kan belum nikah. Bagaimana bisa punya anak?"

"Kamu gimana, sih, Hinata-chan! Tinggal buat saja kok repot!" seru Mikoto dengan polosnya.

"MANA BISA BUAT ANAK TANPA IKATAN PERNIKAHAN? ITU NAMANYA TIDAK SAH!" teriak Sasuke dengan frustasi.

Hinata langsung tepar dengan wajah super merah. Sasuke sendiri sudah merasa mual saat mendengar argumen bodoh ketiga Uchiha tersebut.

"Ahh, sekali-kali melanggar hukum itu nggak apa-apa, lho, Sasu-chan! Kamarmu kan cukup luas. Buat saja sekarang. Ibu sudah nggak sabar."

Sebetulnya yang kebelet punya anak itu Sasuke atau Mikoto, sih?

"AKU MASIH LIMA BELAS TAHUN! MANA BISA BUAT ANAK!"

Mikoto hanya nyengir. "Kalau gitu Itachi saja yang buat."

"Dengan senang hati!" teriak Itachi dengan semangat.

"Jangan cari kesempatan!" bentak Sasuke dengan emosi yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"OTAK KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SUDAH KOSLET! DASAR VULGAR, SEMUA!"

.

.

.

THE END?

A/N: Ughh, OOC banget! Mana aneh lagi. Nih ide tiba-tiba aja muncul pas lagi iseng-isengnya. Ahhh, benar-benar, deh nih otak! Kayaknya perlu diservice! =,="

Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan, Minna! Karena udah lama nggak buat fic yang full humor, makanya Nagi-chan jadi rindu! Humor emang bidang yang Nagi-chan gemari! ^o^

Dan maaf kalau ada yang merasa lama Update-an fic-fic Nagi-chan! Skali lagi Gomen, Nagi-chan kira setelah UAN bakal bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Ternyata banyak banget yang perlu diurus kayak lomba ngarang cerita yang bikin kepala mau pecah karena kehabisan ide. Ahh, banyak bener rintangan menuju masa depan!*melankolis bener...(=.=2)*

Biar Nagi-chan semangat lagi, bisakah para Readers sekalian menghadiahkan Nagi-chan komentar atas fic nista dan abal ini? *Ditimpuk Readers pake kaus kaki Kakuzu*

THANKS FOR READING!

AND

REVIEW PLEASE...

(V^O^V)

.


End file.
